


Diamond's Orders

by RedlaSunShowers029



Category: Kuinaki Sentaku | No Regrets, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (like it's there but it's really nondescriptive), Crossover, Gift thingy, I don't know how to tag at 3AM, Other, Shapeshifting, Utter Sin, brief mentions of death, brief nonfatal vore, cannon divergence (?), hoo boy this one was a long time coming, still don't know if I can count it, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: When Peridot strikes out, Yellow Diamond sends down a Tigereye to bring her back to Homeworld.Unfortunately, he's not particularly good at completing said task.





	Diamond's Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trenchcoat_Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trenchcoat_Kid/gifts).



> This fic takes place sometime after the Cluster has been bubbled, but before Lapis moves in. Admittedly, timeline may be a little fuzzy since it's been a while since I watched that season.
> 
> And I am aware that it has been canonically confirmed that there will be no male gems in the actual series - this is just for the sake of the fic in question.
> 
> The other gems in this aren't fanmade - they're the gemstones I matched certain characters to.
> 
> Tigereye = Farlan  
> Zircon = Armin

The Diamond’s vicinity was cold, dark, and intimidating. The atmosphere already created in such a manner only became the more nerve-wracking when two of them were looking down upon you. A relatively young tigereye stood before them, swallowing nervously, amber eyes still not entirely sure where to look first: to the vindictive, hostile yellow or the disturbingly calm blue. Either way, he hasn't a sense why he was here, and wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to find out.

Of course, Yellow Diamond didn't hesitate to let him know, nor to look down on him with traces of disapproval. Why this was, yes, he knew _that_ \- but why now? Surely the diamonds were busier than to simply call him –

His thoughts were interrupted by the tyrant clearing her throat, and looking down at him in a particularly pointed fashion.

“I appreciate your immediate response, Tigereye.” Her tone, however, didn't entirely convince him. “I have an important task for you. You see, we have a deserter on our hands…” The taller gem snapped her fingers at her pearl, who grinned sheepishly and withdrew a screen. “One of the soldiers sent to earth to watch over the cluster. The last time she contacted me, she was without gear, missing the Jasper I assigned her, and potentially aiding the vile creatures of the earth against the cluster’s surfacing. 

“The gem you are looking for,” Yellow Diamond continued, pointing to the screen, “is a Peridot. Should you manage to succeed this simple task, I request you bring her back – alive, preferably, although if not possible the shattered remains of her gem should suffice.” The gem before her noticeably balked, though maintained composure quickly enough to prevent Yellow’s intervention. Yes, he'd been sent down to similar missions, and yet… Capturing he could do, but if it came down to shattering, he wasn't certain.

“Is there something wrong with this, Tigereye?”

The gem stepped back nervously, saluting her. “N-No, of course not, my diamond! Just… Precisely how would you suggest I go about this?”

“Go down to earth, and disguise yourself as one of them. Earn the trust of whatever heinous group this Peridot had decided to affiliate herself with, and then strike once they least expect it. And if possible, contain her.”

“You mean like bubbling her gem? Ma'am, I mean no disrespect although that seems -”

“Not exactly.” The screen shifted over, revealing a diagram of a human digestive system. “You are capable of shifting your anatomy, are you not?”

“I believe s-“

“Then something of this manner should suffice. You only need to recreate the upper portion of this system. While earth’s creatures are vile, inefficient beings, they do appear to be built with rather impressive containment chambers.”

“But aren't those usually lethal? Given what I've seen in the archives, that doesn't sound like it'd get the traitor to you alive.”

“Peridots are quite acid resistant, so I'm certain it won't be too much of an issue,” Yellow Diamond responded, dismissive. “If this is of concern to you, however, you may choose to disregard the chemicals. Whatever gets this traitor to me as soon as possible.”

“Y-Yes, my diamond.”

“Very well. Now, I will make sure you are escorted to –“

“Wait.” It was blue diamond’s turn to speak, holding out a hand to silence her comrade. “I want there to be no mistake that he brings the right gem.” Her gaze became even deadlier with the next words: “And I want to make sure that she has suffered enough for her crimes before she's brought here.”

“If you insist,” Yellow Diamond sighed, “I can send him along with another escort. Of course, a Zircon would be the best for this position.” Within moments of this declaration, a smaller, younger Zircon appeared before them. “I expect that both of you will work together to bring back this traitor. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, my diamond.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As it turned out, finding Peridot was anything but difficult.

It was with getting her alone, in this case, that provided the worst challenges.

She had apparently sought shelter in a strange, bright red structure, one which Tigereye could infer was called a “barn” according to the talk of the others. But the others… From conversations he'd overheard, the gem could only assume they were only there to check up on her, meaning it would only be so long until she was left alone. Based on what else he gathered, Yellow Diamond’s information was correct; they had indeed managed to stop the Cluster. Oh, that traitor wasn't going to meet a good end, that was for sure. He almost pitied her. Almost.

“We can't wait for the others to move out.” Tigereye looked to his right, raising a curious brow upon the Zircon’s words. “At some point, they'll suspect that something’s wrong, and they might move. We can't lose his chance.”

“Keep your voice down, kid – I know you're only trying to help, but they'll find out a lot quicker if they hear us. I've just got to figure out how to close in without them suspecting it… And in my current form, she'd figure it out. Now, if there's something I could mimic…” His eyes trailed to the odd one one of the group: an pink-tinged earth creature with a sizable mane. He'd read about them somewhere, so maybe it was worth a shot.

“A lion isn't fitting enough,” the Zircon spoke up, appearing to read his mind. “Try, perhaps, a tiger? I remember looking those files over with you while we were in the archives…”

Tigereye nodded, allowing his form to shift. There was a faint glow and a soft hum, and the light became brighter as it obscured his initial form, until it completely dissipated all order from the transformation. As it got dimmer and dimmer, a new form appeared: a tiger indeed, although honey-colored, with the same brown stripes as his usual form. To add to the peculiarity, he still maintained the same tuft of hair along his forehead as usual, and for a moment the striped gem on his forehead still stood out.

The Zircon by his side tensed. “You might want to, uh…” Nervously, they gestured to their own blond hair, brushing it further down on their face. Tigereye nodded understandingly, and copied with a spare paw.

“Find a place out of the way, but close enough to keep an eye on things, alright? I'll keep in contact as inconspicuously as possible for the time being.”

The zircon in question nodded, sinking down a little further into the bushes. “Wish you luck.”

No more words were exchanged; at this point, things needed to be handled, and they needed it _now_. He was well accustomed to handling the dirty work for the Diamonds, much as the rest of his kind, and knew that the sooner things were over, the better. That was always true of this type of mission; after all, limited interaction meant no room for feelings to get in the way. Giving a soft growl, he slunk from behind the bushes and approached the group, trying not to show his painfully apparent anxiety. No, no time for that now – he had a job to do.

The smaller one of the group spotted him first – a young child, with black curly hair, an innocent demeanor, and a star emblazoned across a red tee. He recognized the symbol immediately as the one worn by the traitorous Rose Quartz’s regiment, and the sight of it was enough to drum in the need for answers like a mantra. He couldn't risk action yet, but _oh_ how he wanted to. But for now, the less they suspected him, the better.

“Steven, what is it? I'm sure it's n- oh!” The pearl beside the child looked up, clearly surprised by his presence.

“That’s odd. You don't have any other friends with you, do you, Steven?”

“Not that I know of, Amethyst,” the child responded. “The only one I'm aware of is lion, but… Maybe they're a friend of his!” The joy filled the child’s voice, making it even harder for the gem to approach. Damn it – it was too soon to get involved, although perhaps this seemingly naïve nature of his was the reason few got in close. Maybe, on the other side of it, the Crystal Gems flanking him at all times was more the reason.

_Keep strong – I won't let these traitors best me again. I won't let them destroy the Diamond order._

Striding forward with a new force, he managed to make his way over to them in good time. Remembering what he knew about earth species, talking was definitely out of the question; if he was lucky, they'd pass him off as one of the lion’s relatives. God, he hoped so. Instead, he gave a low rumble, sitting firmly on the ground, tail curled around his legs.

A soft gasp came from the gems before him, clearly anticipating his next move. Well, he wasn't going to give it to them. He waited nervously for their response, looking around for the small green gem he'd been assigned. She wasn't in sight yet – what a shame. He'd just have to wait for her to come out, and he was willing to wait. He had all the time in the world right now.

“Hmm…” Tigereye caught sight of one gem he'd clearly missed – a maroon figure, most likely a fusion. She approached him skeptically, pushing her visor forward. “Something seems a bit off about this one, but…” Tigereye noticeably tensed for a moment, then relaxed with her next words. “I don't see any negative outcomes from his presence.”

“What are you guys talking about?”

The disguised gem pricked his ears upon the nasally voice, intrigued. It was coming from somewhere deeper in the barn, footsteps indicating the figure was getting closer. It wasn't long until she appeared, and a spark of interest noticeably filled his eyes. The figure was small and green, and her nature clearly nervous and erratic – perhaps more than his own. Tigereye looked her over, from head to toe, pausing a moment on her gem. Yep, this was her. The traitor he'd been sent to retrieve. At the moment, he didn't seem to notice him, but it still wasn't safe to make a move. Not while the Crystal Gems were here.

“Is there someone else that I need to – hyaah!” The moment she laid eyes on him, Peridot jumped back, a hand over her gem defensively. “Who the heck is _that_?!”

“We don't know yet, Peri,” Steven admitted with a shrug. “He seems to have just appeared, so we haven't figured out where he's come from. But he seems friendly?”

Tigereye growled, staggering to his feet. The feline gem stepped forward, gaze pointedly focused on Peridot. With every broad step he took forward, seemed to retreat, giving a soft whimper. Of course, he meant her no harm directly – that wasn't his job – but she seemed to think otherwise. Was this usual for her, or did she know something more than was for her own good? Either way, he could feel the stares of the Crystal Gems on him, meaning he'd have to go easy on her. After a few minutes of staggering back, Peridot seemed to give up, curling up into a ball. Steven’s footsteps were apparent behind him, as though slightly worried for his friend. Nevertheless, Tigereye stepped forward once more, reaching her easily. He crouched down before the small green gem, his gaze falling harshly on her minuscule form.

“Don't touch me, you clod!” Peridot’s words slashed through the air, making the advancing gem hesitate. Respecting her request – for now, anyways – he backed up, resting his head a few inches from her. Occasionally he'd shift forward, still uncertain of what moves to make. Why did it always feel like he was walking on thin ice? Never the matter – he had to act as though he posed no threat. He tapped her lightly with his paw, then reared his head. Still suspecting, Peridot shifted uncomfortably, shielding her eyes from what was to come. Fortunately for her, nothing much changed: he lowered his head, leaning down to give her face a big, sloppy lick.

“Gyah!” She looked at him reproachfully, eyes narrowing. “What the hell was that for?!”

“Looks like he likes you!” Steven chuckled, running over to him.

“ _Likes_ me? Looked more like the clod was trying to _eat_ me!”

She definitely knew something was up, but best not to give the others too much reason to think she was anything other than paranoid. But maybe, if he was careful… Yet again he leaned down, giving her another lick.

“Hey, quit it!”

“Relax, Peri - he's friendly!”

“Is there anyone you don't trust, Steven?” The annoyance in her tone was apparent. “You don't know a thing about this beast yet. Besides, you don't see it yet, but believe me –“

A terrified cry met her as he widened his jaws, giving the small gem a good look down his throat. Hell, at this size, it would be all too easy for him to devour her: she knew this well enough, and the visual confirmation was anything but comforting. She noticeably trembled before him, and even more when a pair of teeth fixed themselves around her gem. Numb with horror, she froze.

“Hey, no biting!” Steven’s voice snapped him out of it, his gaze turning to the child. He hesitated to let go for a moment, growled, and released her. He couldn't risk any more suspicion at the moment – and thankfully, the kid seemed to relax once he'd complied. “That's better. I'm sure he just got a little carried away.”

“I'm not convinced,” Peridot grumbled, shooting Tigereye a glare. This he mirrored, making her swallow nervously. “I mean, I don't know much about this planet yet, but last I checked most earth creatures don't understand your language… It’s strange.”

“Maybe he's like Lion?” Steven suggested. “He seems to understand most of what I say.”

“Maybe. I dunno, something just seems fishy about this whole thing.”

“Just give him a chance first before you jump to conclusions.” Steven reached out a hand to him, and the feline nudged a cheek against it – hopefully, that was the right behavior pattern to avoid suspicion. “See? You should give it a try.”

“Steven, I'm not sure that's a good id-“

Before she could protest, Steven took hold of her hand. “Alright, fine. What exactly is it you want me to do?”

“Just reach your hand out, and let him get your scent.”

“What's the point of that?” Peridot regarded Steven, apparently dumbfounded.

“Let him get a sense of who you are. Maybe then he'll relax more around you.”

“If you're sure about this…” Sighing in defeat, she reached her hand out nervously, drawing it shakily to his muzzle. Tigereye sniffed it momentarily, then bowed his head. This time, no fangs bared at her presence, and his body relaxed.

“There you go! I think he wants you to pet him.”

Peridot raised a brow at the beast in question, though gained the slightest bit of confidence. She reached out to stroke his cheek, much as she’d seen with Steven a moment ago. This he allowed, giving what sounded like a purr upon the gesture, and nuzzling up against her open palm.

It felt so stupid, but if this was what it took to put her suspicions to rest, so be it. He made no attempt to protest, up until she reached up towards his forehead. Nervous that she'd expose his gem, he ceased her attempts by shoving a paw forward, giving a warning growl.

“Or, maybe not?” Steven looked on as he turned and faced the wall, bewildered. “That's weird. Ah well, you gave it your best shot.”

“I'm telling you, Steven, that creature doesn't like me. It doesn't look like anything I do will change that fact.”

“Maybe he's just shy – give him some time and he might warm up to you a bit. I hope you get things worked out, in any case. I've got to check in with Connie in a few minutes and help her with a few things.”

Peridot looked at him doubtfully. “You're leaving me here with that creature?! What part of that idea sounds good to you, exactly? It's already tried to eat me!”

“I'm sure that wasn't it,” the child chirped, giving her an apologetic grin. “In any case, I'm sure things will be fine!”

“Steven, come back!” Although the gem’s plea was unheard as the child darted back to the rest of his group.

_Not yet. I don't have an opening right now. Soon, but not yet._

“Doesn't all of this seem a little sudden?” Pearl looked to Garnet hopefully, her expression concerned. “It's not like Lion, either – Steven didn't even know where that creature came from!”

“You said it, P!” Amethyst agreed. “Hate to be on your side about this, but something’s up.”

“I don't sense any danger, but just in case, it might be a good idea to set up some better communications with Peridot.”

“She's got a tablet, and she can call me if anything happens,” Steven replied. “I don't think the newcomer poses any threat, but just in case.”

“Good idea,” Garnet responded, ruffling the child’s hair. “Now, we'd better get going. Don't want to keep your friend waiting.”

“Peri, if you need us, call and we'll get there as fast as we can!” Steven’s words echoed across to the back of the barn, and Peri managed to holler back a confirmation. With this in mind, the remaining gems descended towards the warp pad. And in that instant, Peridot was on her own.

Alone at last. The lack of others to get in the way, or to see what all happened now. The feeling of this new freedom of the prying Crystal Gems was so liberating that he could almost taste it. Tantalized by the opportunity, Tigereye looked back at the green gem, who immediately averted his gaze. Yes, there wasn't much she could do about the whole situation, but waiting was still better. Much as it ached to do so, so close to the end of a mission, she still suspected him. The trusting ones always fell the hardest, and in order to succeed, he needed her to trust him.

Getting up, he shook himself off, though made certain not to expose his gem all the while. He met her gaze momentarily, though this time assured he kept a softer expression. This didn't seem to comfort her any, and she jumped once more as he padded over to her and curled up beside her. Closing his eyes, he allowed his belly to touch her back, surrounding her with his immense, shapeshifted form. He trusted that, at this point, she was too afraid to make a move, and behaves accordingly. Put his trust in first before expecting her to warm up to him.

Peridot hesitated a moment, attempting to reach out a hand, the pulling back. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that trust was the last thing she out forward, as it was apparent the creature acted far too domesticated. Sure, Steven had Lion to look after, but there was no telling what had made this particular being behave in such a manner. And those markings – they looked strangely gem-like to her, but which gem, she couldn't quite place. Maybe it was better to give it a shot? Hell, she didn't know at this point. Either way, she wasn't going to let her guard down. Not now, anyways.

Tentatively, she reached a hand up to graze his cheek. She had to use all her willpower to avoid trembling, still half worried he would get the idea to try and damage her. Thankfully for her, this wasn't the case; she still squirmed a bit as that same rough tongue swiped over her hand, though relaxed as he nuzzled it afterwards. This time, it seemed he didn't dare try and clamp onto her gem (which she would've sworn was his initial intent), but let her go without a hitch. An almost amused-sounding purr reverberated through his shapeshifted form, opening his eyes momentarily to regard her. Silence from both parties filled the air for some time, both seeming to relax bit by bit…

By the time anything changed, the tiger yawned, resting his head against his paws and closing his eyes once more. Based on this action, Peridot could only assume he was going to sleep… It was something that all earth creatures apparently needed, and it seemed about the right time for it, too. The sun was setting, leaving traces of vermillion across the sky as it descended. Peridot could see it even from the back of the barn, and even in spite of it being a natural occurrence, it was a sight to behold. Usually, the night brought discomfort and loneliness with it, but right now, things didn't seem to be so bad. Whether she truly trusted this tiger or not was yet to be seen, but even still, things didn't seem to be all that bad. Gems didn't need to sleep, but this creature’s behavior and presence made it awfully tempting. Maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to rest as well…

Was it really safe to try? If something went wrong, she would probably hear it, she figured. And if it came up, she'd be perfectly capable to fight for her own life. Disarmed or not, she was a tough little gem, and a single blow wouldn't be enough to take her down. So gradually, she allowed herself to nestle down and close her eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“And you're sure this is the one?”

Peridot groaned, trying to register what was going on. It was the middle of the night, and there was no sight of the tiger from earlier. He wasn't resting by her as he had been before she'd conked out, and where he was right now wasn't certain. And that voice definitely wasn't one she recognized – oh, this was anything but ideal right now. She tried to locate the source of the voice, determining it was somewhere above her. Was it really worth checking out, though? There were too many ways in which things could take a nasty turn, and she sure as hell didn't want to risk much with nobody around. Deciding it was worth it, however, she caught sight of a plank tossed to the side, disconnected from the barn, and grasped it. As if she was going to try to handle this on her own without at least some form of defense. Still nervous, she crept towards the sound of voices.

“I'm positive this is the one. Lacking limb enhancers, associating with the motley remains of the Crystal Gems – which other Peridot would you expect would stray _that_ far from instructions? Especially a Peridot – I mean, what a mistake! Why did they ever think of sending one of them down?”

“They figured she could be useful, I suppose,” the other voice spoke up, and this time Peridot registered the hints in the tone: the owner wasn't human, give the way the they were speaking as though the whole thing was normal, although they definitely weren't matured. A kindergarten gem, perhaps, that hadn't made it past their younger stage? “In any case, if that's her, why haven't you don't anything yet? Didn't you say the Crystal Gems are out of the way?”

“Patience, Zircon.” The conveying way the other being phrased his words almost made her shudder. His voice was somewhat gruff, but still tugged with hints here and there with nervousness, but he quickly covered that up. “I'll make sure that I've got a hold of everything, and that I've got records of everything that happens to make your side of the trial easier. Opportunities like this don't come often, and a move too soon could end in hell.”

The Zircon on the other end sighed. “Please tell me you're not going to just wait until she trusts you? That's not the point of the mission! W-With all due respect, Tigereye. And are you positive she's not around right now?”

“Highly doubt it! Judging by the projection I saw when I moved away from her, seemed like she'd hit the hay. Or however that human expression goes…”

“Just be careful, will you? I'd hate for things to go poorly for you again. I… I know what happened with your last encounter with the Crystal Gems.”

“That was eons ago, kid – I won't make the same mistake. Promise.”

“As long as you're sure,” Zircon replied. “Alright, just keep an eye on things. Zircon out.”

“Take care, kid.”

The last words were more an afterthought, as his communications with the other gem had since dissipated. It was about this time that Peridot managed to get her bearings, trying to determine how to best break down this information. So there were two gems on her tail – a Tigereye and a Zircon? Given the way they spoke, it was obvious they had come straight from the diamond authority. And things would not end well for her if she stayed alone. Maybe now would be a good time to give Steven a call and send the others over? Even if the Zircon wasn’t an immediate threat, there was no doubt in her mind the other gem would give her hell. Tigereye were known to be strong, swift, and ruthless, much like Jaspers, only more cunning in nature than their brutish counterparts. Now, if she could just remember where she'd placed the thing – 

“Well well well, look who we have here.” The footsteps came from above her, descending down the ladder from the top of the barn. It was clear by the hostility burning at the core of his eyes to the scowl on his face that this particular figure wasn't one to be taken lightly. The voice was definitely one of two she'd heard before, although this was the first time she'd actually seen its owner. And he was definitely an intimidating sight.

The gem was a light orange in coloration, with a multitude of brown stripes swiped across his face, and across his limbs as well. The fellow was much taller than her and in fact almost doubled her in height, to the point that he looked down on her reproachfully. His hair was swept back to the point that a tuft formed along his forehead right above his multicolored gem, the ends swept back so they flipped up. The clothing projections that adorned his body were simple, but clean: a red, sleeveless shirt of sorts, and brown pants that sat just below the knee. The orange belt across them was enough of a warning, complete with the angled square that represented soldiers under Diamond Authority. And not just any Diamond, but the exact same one she'd broken allegiance with. Instinctively, she backed up, baring the board before her chest in preparation for a fight.

“I've never before heard of a Peridot being sent down to an earth mission, not before you.Aren't you little far from home?” An amused smile tugged at his lips, striding forward with feigned confidence – obvious feigned only in the beads of sweat descending his brow. It was apparent he was planning on toying with her, and well, Peridot simply wouldn't have that. 

Holding back the fear best she could, she glared at him, trying to stand her ground. “What do you want?” Her voice was acidic, and it seemed to register with the intruder that she would not make things easy for him.

“Isn't that obvious? Or did you think that you'd simply get away with betraying your diamond would give you a life of freedom?” He caught her gaze in a hard stare, and there was no mistaking him for the creature from earlier. “I don't think there's any real confusion as to why I'm here, so stop acting so surprised. I know you now you heard what I said. And in any case, you're coming with me, whether you like it or not.” Their footsteps grew closer, a brutish grin spread across their face. Almost as if they were enjoying themselves, but yet again, she caught notice of the slight hesitance hinted from behind the smile. “Let's get this over with, shall we?”

She didn't eve have to see him lunge forward to scramble backward, keeping the plank on her person at all times. As he neared her, she managed to sweep him to the side with a good hit, knocking him momentarily to the ground. Giving a grunt of what she could only assume was pain, Peridot managed to gain some distance, keeping a close eye on the enemy gem while searching frantically for her device all the while. As he got up, she managed to find it, making sure she parried his next advancement before sending a message. However, she didn't manage to hit send before he was upon her once more, sweeping her off her feet.

“And precisely what do you think you're doing? In case you haven't figured it out yet, getting help won't work out well for you. Besides, it's not like you can stop any of this from happening…” As his rambling continued, Peridot managed to push the device out of the way and back up, though froze as she noticed she'd met a corner. And this Tigereye was closing in rapidly, that sneer still present as ever on his face.

“I hope for your sake that the Diamonds keep it quick, but I make no guarantees for that. What a shame…”

As fearful as she was for what was to come, it was strange how poorly this particular gem bluffed. The words and tone were all there, but his demeanor was lacking. Even still, a nervous, jumpy gem wasn't one to write off, either – especially not one sent directly by the Diamonds. If she wanted to get herself out of this one, she'd have to think.

“Don't even think of trying anything – your attempts will be in vain. That I can assure.”

“Why don't you make me stop, then, clod?” The words were somewhat squeaky, but Peridot wasn't about to give up just yet. “S-Show me what you've got opposed to talking it over. That is, unless you're all bark and no bite.”

“Is that truly what you want right now?” He faltered, though decided better than to let the chance slip through his fingers. “In any case, you'd best watch yourself. But if you insist…”

Without further warning, he reached forward and grasped her by the neck, pinning her to the wall. In this moment, Peridot lost grasp of the plank she was using to defend herself, trying to pry herself from his grasp – not because she needed to breathe, but more because she knew what would come next if she let it happen. Even then, she could feel him reaching up for her gem… Oh, she hoped the others would pick up on her need for assistance soon.

Although at this, Tigereye hesitated tremendously. There wasn't exactly an easy way to poof her as things stood – not without risking injury to her gem, in any case. He pondered it for a moment, accidentally releasing his grasp enough for her to squirm out of. Expecting her next move, he backed up, preparing another attack. The difference was that this time, he dared not get close enough, allowing his weapon to do the work for him. A trio of metal claws shot out – ones which the defending gem barely managed to dodge.

_So much for that._

Why was nothing working? It seemed he'd underestimated the smaller gem, and it would take some doing to weaken her. Of course, he had time… Or at least, however much time was left before the others returned. No, he knew well that was what she'd attempted, and there was a good chance that even with the failed attempt they'd be checking up on her… Better to find a way back with her before that time arrived. But how? His previous form came back to him – it was a bit of a dirty advantage, but there was no question it would get the job done. And at that size, he wouldn't even have to worry about poofing her first. Given the way Peridot acted in a defensive manner more than offensive, he could probably risk a few moments… Which he did accordingly, slipping into the pelts of the beast once more.

This time, he wouldn't fail. Not if it took every fiber of his beastly being to drag her back to Homeworld. So, with a swift leap, he regained his bearings and caught her once more. He'd never been one much for fear, even in spite of what he let off. So when she kicked and thrashed helplessly between his paws, a twinge of guilt filled him before he managed to regain his reasoning.

_Focus. This is the only shot I'll get._

Baring his teeth, he assured his grasp was on her well enough to avoid her escape, then drew her nearer to his maw. His jaws parted, and he heard a faint whimper from the gem in response; no doubt she was trying to think her way out of this one, but it just wasn't going to work out for her. Help was coming for her? They wouldn't make it in time – with that much he was certain. But now wasn't the time to pity her. Now was the time to let emotions subside, and allow cold, harsh logic to reign in its place. If he messed this one up, he'd surely land both himself and his comrades in a whole world of hell. Yes, he had to do this for them, if no one else…

These were the thoughts that allowed him to carefully ease the small gem into his maw. The logic within him found it strange that she barely left any indication she was in there, but no matter. Action now, feelings later. If he wanted to keep his life, then he'd have to keep this in mind. Yes, he had to just keep reminding himself of the facts.

_I can't let her just get away…_

Peridot gave a startled gasp as she realized what was happening, barely managing to take it all in at the current moment. The tongue beneath her shifted, curling around her, then settling back down. A strange, slimy substance dripped from the roof of his mouth – saliva, or the closest he could get to it via mimicry. She thought about trying to approach the front of his maw once more, but the sight of the teeth before her was enough to make her think against this.

_I'm only following orders._

The reassurance got him to tilt his head back at last, only resulting in a terrified screech and frantic squirming in response. He could feel her lodging herself occasionally in his throat, but not long enough to make him cough her up. In any case, it wasn't as though he needed to breathe, so it did little more than annoy him. And hurt him all the same… He could try to logic his way through the situation, but it was apparent that his emotional instability was getting the upper hand. Pants of guilt hit him first, then a striking sense of empathy: for those who were under close watch to the brutal Diamond rule, it definitely did sound appealing to get away from it all… Of course, he wasn't going to betray the order so easily. Was he?

_She’s been captured now: that deed’s already been done. Nobody’s around, and nobody will know anything happened now. This is perfect, really! I can end this mission much sooner than expected, and get back to my comrades on Homeworld. But why, then, aren't I able to get through this last step…?_

As he felt the gem land in that space deep within his chest, he strode towards the nearest warp pad, though barely made it to the edge of the barn. Grumbling to himself, he gave in for a moment, and settled himself down by the doors. The others, they'd miss her, wouldn't they? It seemed as though the Crystal Gems were somewhat of a family, and messing with one of them would bring down grief for all. He'd seen it before when the rebellion was bigger, and the fights were bloodier – every loss left a different scar. It had been for precisely this reason that he'd failed back then to take any of them out, and had even helped some of them escape to some degree – not that the Diamonds knew about the latter one, or else he would've been shattered right then and there. He couldn't possibly be going back to that mentality, could he?

Peridot was definitely in no better shape of mind. Huddled against the soft, artificially-formed stomach walls, she held back every urge to fight back. Even in spite of her usual demeanor, she was well aware that she was stuck at this point, and there was nothing that would change that now. Attempting to force herself back up would only waste her remaining energy.

_I was so stupid… I saw this coming a mile away, but I decided to trust it wouldn't in spite of it all, if I'd kept my guard up better, none of this would’ve happened…_

There was no use in dwelling on that now, but it was hard not to. Helpless to get herself out of this mess and resentful towards the thought of that truth, there was only so much she could do. Shakily, she huddled in a corner, curling into a ball and hoping that whatever came next would be swift and painless. She could tell already that her current surroundings weren't lethal, sure, but if he took her back to the Diamonds… The couple steps forward he took were almost comforting in securing this fare, however abysmal in nature, although the pause confused her. Why, now, did he stop all of a sudden?

 _They'll torture her before they're through with her – whatever her crimes may be, no one deserves that._ All of the tyrannical rulers of Homeworld, as far as Tigereye was concerned, were ruthless, and Yellow Diamond was especially so. He'd had the displeasure of seeing some of her victims meet their end, through slow and agonizing mental torture followed by small cracks in the gem, which worsened bit by bit until they couldn't take it any more. The very thought of it made his skin prickle, and to think of being the reason for all that… Allegiance to the Diamonds or not, he did not want to be the reason that anyone experienced that living hell – even a traitor like the Peridot he captured.

The truth was all too clear: he just wasn't capable of it, was he? No solid logic could ever pry that aching emotional charge from his core, no facts could neutralize the burning guilt and grief that ate away at him constantly. He couldn't keep going on like this, not now, and hell, he hoped not ever again. But simply letting her go? Geez, he couldn't possibly be serious about all this…

For once, his actions thought for him in place of his mind. Staggering to his feet, he crouched over, forcing himself to gag. What “fur” appeared on his form bristled, and he found his side's aching from the effort. But in due time, he felt the small gem rise in his throat, promptly spitting her back out on the ground with a soft pant. Dazed, the small green gem looked up at him in wild apprehension, scuttling back before he could possibly make another move.

“I couldn't do it, alright?” Within moments, Tigereye shifted to his usual form, regarding her with an pained, agitated expression. “You're free to go. So just… Beat it, before I change my mind.”

Peridot narrowed her eyes suspiciously upon this comment, though decided analyzing it too much was riskier than leaving it alone. She retreated to one side of the barn, retrieving her device. She decided it best to wait on sending any sort of distress signal at this point; while she had no reason to trust this gem, sending in reinforcements might make things turn far more sour than need be for the time being. She definitely wouldn't let him get the best of her again, though much as she hated it, she was awfully curious as to what had brought this peculiar change of heart. She didn't need to voice this question, however, for the Tigereye filled in for her quickly. Almost as though he read her mind somehow.

“I can't see any positive outcomes for you if I did take you back to Homeworld – you definitely wouldn't get a quick and painless end from the Diamonds, in any case, and I don't want to think of what's a more likely fate.” A nervous chuckle passed through his lips. “Damn, I can't ever go back, can I?” His gaze turned from her to the night sky, squinting in hopes of seeing Homeworld in the mist of it. “Guess that means I'm stuck on this miserable planet.”

“Earth isn't actually as bad as it seems.” The words came out before she could suppress them, and even with Tigereye’s lack of response she braced herself for another offensive. “In any case, if you're going to try and live here all of a sudden, you better listen up: this is _my_ barn, so you follow my rules. And that means no attempts to drag me back to Homeworld with you, and _no_ more trying to eat me. You got that?” The gem wiped a glob of spit from her shoulder, shuddering noticeably as her hand came into contact with it.

“You don't trust me right now – I can understand that. I'll make sure to make less of a mess of myself in the future – so is that a deal, or -?”

“I'm watching you,” Peridot grumbled, though nodded in response to his question. “Prove that you're more than one of the Diamond’s pawns, and maybe you can join us. But another move like that and it's over.”

“Of course,” Tigereye agreed. “I hope that in the future, you can grow to trust me as an ally, and not fear me as an enemy.” He extended his hand to her, which Peridot hesitated upon.

“We'll see about that,” she grumbled, placing her hand down on his. Perhaps that sealed the agreement, but it would take a good deal of close, careful watching on this newcomer to see if he was really worthy of her trust - especially after what had just happened.


End file.
